This invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing ketones. In another aspect, this invention relates to the conversion of lower ketones to higher ketones.
Catalytic processes for converting lower ketones to higher ketones, e.g. by dimerization, are known. Such processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,339,606; 4,212,825 and 3,946,079. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes employing different catalysts and reaction conditions and resulting in different product distributions or different yields of specific ketones.